FanGirls? Scrap
by Airachnid-Femme
Summary: Fangirls invade the Nemisis. What happens? Read to find out! One-shot.


**Fangirls? Scrap…**

I know I haven't updated my other stories recently. I'm working on it! Here is a little something to tide you guys out there. I'm sure the fangirls out there can relate. Leave a review if you want me to do a chapter with the Autobots.

**Nemisis, KnockOut's POV**

"Once again, lord Megatron takes everything out on me."

Some Vehicons had failed to collect a large energon deposit. He was so angry that his gaze could have sent Unicron himself running for the hills. Of course, he took it out on me. When I say me, I mean my paint job. It would be hard to tell if I was silver or red. I rummaged through the med bay for the buffer and some wax. At last I found them. After coating myself with a thick coating, I started up the buffer. I love the feeling of the soft bristles on my skin. After a while, the scratches finally came out. I looked good as new. I pranced out of the bay. I was headed to see if BreakDown wanted to go street racing with me. I heard some loud shrieks behind me. I turned around to see about 350 femme fleshies practically drooling over the sight of me. I barely had time to think before I heard a single voice yell,

"Get 'em girls!"

All of them charged at once. I ran as fast as I could. Somehow they were able to keep up with me. I quickly transformed and put the metal to the pedal as the humans say. They STILL were able to keep up. I rushed around the corner to see DreadWing being swarmed by about 100 femmes. Several had made their way to the top of said mechs terrified face. He tried desperately to shake them off, but they stayed on.

"KnockOut! Help me!" He cried out.

"Sorry. I have my own fan group after my tailpipe."

I smirked when I realized that I had more fleshies who were fond of me than DreadWing. I dashed off once again. I pulled out my cannons in hope that I would be able to scare them off. Sadly, all I did was encourage them to get closer. I was zooming so fast that a drove into a dead end. I transformed and pulled out my drill and saw.

"Prepare for surgery, fleshbags!"

"OMYGOSH! I love those kinds of lines!" came a random voice.

"I want his drill!" said another.

"HE. IS. MINE!" I heard yet another yell.

They rushed at me. I was quickly covered in the mob. The growing pile was starting to scare me.

"Scrap," was all I could say before I was swallowed alive.

**Somewhere else on the Nemisis, Megatron's POV**

I had just been sitting there planning the Autobots doom. Out of nowhere, I heard a yell.

"MEGATRON IS IN THERE. CHARGE!"

At the last word, around 200 femmes ran into my room. I stood up to squish them and shot them away. As soon as I pulled out my cannon, they all shrieked with excitement.

"I LOVE his cannon."

"He is SOOOO SEXY!"

"He is the best, ever!"

I was starting to enjoy the admirement. I struck a few poses.

"WHO IS THE BEST?" I yelled.

"MEGATRON IS!" they yelled in reply.

"_This could be fun",_ I thought to myself. I started shooting the walls to which they scrambled over each other to get fragments of the blast. I was about to say something when they attacked me. It was easy for them to topple me over, which offended me deeply. I, the mighty lord Megatron, would NOT be bested so easily. As soon as I was able to brush a few off, twice more than before climbed on. They were really annoying me now. I was not fun when I am annoyed.

**Somewhere ELSE on the Nemisis, StarScream's POV**

I was able to sneak on board when the ship flew overhead. It was a lucky break for me, for I was about to keel over from lack of energon. It might have been a bad idea to go rouge. It was good at first. I did not have anyone to boss me around. But it quickly got harder and harder to find energon. I snuck inside and grabbed as many cubes as I could carry. I went around a corner and almost stepped on a human. She was wearing a Decepticon necklace, a shirt that said StarScream for commander, and carrying a Transformer notebook.

"_Dear Primus," _I thought. _"It's a fangirl!" _

As soon as she spotted me, she started yelling at the top of her lungs.

"EVERYONE! STARSCREAM IS OVER HERE!"

I heard them before I saw them. There were maybe 300 chasing me. I had to drop the energon cubes I was carrying so I could transform and fly away. I barely made it out alive. I headed for my cave where I had been staying. To my shock and disdain, they were somehow able to catch up. They started climbing all over me. Several were ripping pieces of my armor off to keep them. I screamed and transformed again. I flew away and stayed in the sky. Thankfully they were unable to follow me. For now.

**I'm just going to say the POV, BreakDown's POV**

I was waiting for KnockOut to come and ask me to go street racing as he always did on Wednesday nights. Of course I would deny in favor of going to the training arena where I would scrap as many Autobot holograms as possible. It was just part of our routine. I tried racing one time, but it is just not my thing. Not only am I not built for speed, I fell off the side of a cliff in Dover. That was fun. Not.

So, after waiting for 18 minutes past the time where he would ask me, I left my berthroom to see if he was okay. I headed for the medbay. When I got there, there were about 300 human femmes inside. They all screamed when they saw me and dashed forward. I stood my ground until they started climbing up me. I tried desperately to shake them off, but they would not let go. I ran out of the room and finally managed to get them all off. Or so I thought. I hid in my berthroom in the corner. One femme had stayed on me and was now sitting on my shoulder slamming questions into me.

"Can I see your hammer? Can you say, It's hammer time? Do you love Airachnid? Is KnockOut your best friend? Can I marry you? Do you know how to dance? Can you sign my hammer?"

I took in a deep cycle of air. It was going to be a long while before she would leave me alone.

**SoundWave's POV**

I was observing the crew aboard the Nemisis. They had been slacking off recently and lord Megatron was not happy about it. The last Vehicon that tried to slack was sliced into so many pieces that you could not count them. I glanced up at the monitor as I typed. It was oddly quiet. Too quiet. I looked down and up again. I was gazing straight into the eyes of a small human femme. She was taking in deep breaths and was wide eyed, so wide her eyes looked like they would pop out of her head. I flicked her off and got back to work. After a little while, I heard multiple pedesteps. I turned around to see about 150 more femmes watching me. I turned back to my work, ignoring them. They started climbing all over me. I popped off LazorBeak and told him to start attacking. I brushed off the fleshies as best I could. I watched as LazorBeak wings were ripped by them as he tried to fly away. I transformed and grabbed to protect him. I flew as fast as I could without crashing. They followed us all the way out of the Nemisis. I kept flying in circles around the ship. I just prayed to primus that my lord would be okay.

**A day later, Everyone in the control room, KnockOut's POV**

"If you don't mind me asking, lord Megatron. How did you get rid of those pit spawned creatures?" I asked.

"I told them that there was a Transformer Prime sell at walmart. First come first served."

"Brilliant thinking lord Megatron," I replied.

A/N

Just a short little one-shot. Please review if you like!


End file.
